The Internet is being developed from a human-centered network via which people generate and consume information to an Internet of Things (IoT) network via which distributed components, such as things, transmit or receive information to or from each other and process the information. Internet of Everything (IoE) technology, in which big data processing technology is combined with IoT technology via connection with cloud servers or the like, is emerging. To implement IoT, technical elements, such as sensing technology, a wired/wireless communication and network infrastructure, service interface technology, and security technology, are required, and thus a sensor network, machine to machine (M2M) communication, machine type communication (MTC), and the like for connection between things have recently been studied.
In IoT environments, an intelligent Internet Technology (IT) service for collecting and analyzing data generated by connected things and creating a new value in people's lives may be provided. IoT is applicable to various fields, such as smart home, smart building, smart city, smart car or connected car, smart grid, health care, smart home appliances, and advanced medical care, via fusion and combination of existing information technology (IT) with various industries.